


Portend

by lukefonfabre



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukefonfabre/pseuds/lukefonfabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles exploring the relationship between Sinbad and Judal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portend

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles inspired by five words.

**Legend**

  
If there was anything Judal was taught first and foremost it was that he'd be pit against some of the strongest adversaries the new world had to offer. However, in his current situation, standing face to face with the man heralded as a first class singularity, he found himself a bit at a loss. He was wisened, hardened, and his features scowled at him. Golden eyes scoured the planes of his boyish face and eventually, a smirk cracked on parched lips.

"So, you're the black magi."

* * *

 

**Enemy**

  
To be keen is an art. You don't have the skill naturally. You have to earn them. Learn them. Sinbad has very much done just that. He's keen and perceptive and he knows full well the tricks that Judal's using, the strings he's pulling. He's not up to disclose the information of what he intends to use Aladdin for. In fact, he's not particularly up to disclose any information with Judal. He's the enemy after all The magi of the Kou Empire. 

* * *

 

**Unceremonious**

  
Between the sporadic visits and the untold whispers, Sinbad and Judal have had what one would call a relationship. It's strange, Sinbad notes, because he hasn't really found himself in the position of being in a relationship. But new things were inherently strange, you just had to get a feel for them. Coincidentally, getting used to Judal constantly bounding through his doorway and plopping himself unceremoniously in his lap was something Sinbad could perhaps find himself getting very used to.

  
And maybe sometimes Sinbad also found himself feeling a little down when Judal couldn't make it this day or that day. He'd have to tide himself over with thinking about the murmurs and the promises in between laughing fits.

  
"I'm coming back soon, alright?"

A chuckle.

"Don't--hey! That tickles--SINBAD!"

"Come back soon," a giggle. Definitely _not_ Judal's giggle.

"Yeah, soon. I'll be back soon."

* * *

 

**Soaring**

  
The shore's of Sindria are a testament to how brilliant and tidy the kingdom itself is. Judal thinks they smell strongly of salt and fish. And it's gross. Sinbad doesn't mind. At least Judal still takes comfort in the visuals of the beach rather than the scent. Although, this particular afternoon, Judal was pleasantly quiet-- _pleasantly?_ \--and was apt to grab at Sinbad's hand and intertwine their fingers together. For once, the king was at total ease.

"Hey." Well. Maybe _total_ was an overstatement.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we fly? The skies are clear today."

"We... fly? Why don't we fly? Jud--"

So, the hand holding wasn't supposed to be romantic at all. Sinbad's in the air, Judal's laughing to his heart's fullest, and suddenly the ground is _extremely_ far.

"Judal!"

He's laughing _too hard_.

* * *

 

**Portend**

  
The first time they meet, it's hectic. Judal's yelling, he's flinging ice shards, and the dungeon itself is actually _collapsing_ as they fight. Sinbad's lucky to escape a piece of rubble falling on his legs. He's lucky to dodge a magoi bullet. He's lucky Judal is so blindly _angry_ that he misses his target every time. But the magi is persistent, Sinbad will give him that. They're both stuck in a dance together; a sporadic, messy, awful, hellish dance. Your feet twist and your body turns and you're not fully sure everything's still _in tact_. But it's heated and full of passion and it's almost certain that someone is bound to fall into a crumpled heap soon after. Who it is, Sinbad decides, is up to fate to determine.

However at this point, the sailor's willing to bet that Judal would gladly waste his precious, personal energy reserve to just _hit_   the _damn thug_ that took _his_ candidates' dungeons.


End file.
